User Plan/Surviving in the zombie world
Note: This is not finished, I will edit this from time to time Detecting the Outbreak This part of the survival plan will be way before zombies appear in your city/country. At this stage, there will be no talk about zombies and everyone will live life as normal. However, look at the hard news section in the news everyday, and look for stories that may resemble a zombie attack. For example, if you see a story about cannibal murderers who devoured and bit their victims. In this particular example, the cannibal(s) may be zombies. If you find a suspicious story, remember it. Look at the news the next day, are some of the people who "survived" the cannibal becoming cannibals themselves? If they are becoming cannibals, wherever the story is taking place, there may be an outbreak. Preparing for the Outbreak If you detected an outbreak anywhere in your country, chances are that the outbreak will spread, you need to be prepared in case your city is also under attack. While doing the steps below, you should try to become physically fit and you should try to cut down on unnecessary habits (smoking, drinking too much coffee), as you will not have access to these things in the zombie world. Being physically fit will allow you to use your melee more efficiently and for longer periods of time, and you will be able to do certain tasks much more efficiently. You should immediately stock up on bottled water and canned food (assuming you have a can opener), because you will need those during an outbreak. Once you get around 2 month rations of canned food (about six cans per person each day, about 360 cans per person, and 3 quarts of water per day), you should then get some seeds (enough to feed six to 12 people per day once mature). This will sound very stupid, but you will have to start growing these seeds. These seeds will be your primary food supply in the zombie outbreak, and you want these seeds to mature BEFORE zombies appear in your city. Make sure that you buy tons of fertilizer and pesticides as well, you do not want to be short of those in the outbreak. Designate somewhere to plant these seeds inside your house. That shall do for your food and water supply during the initial stages of the outbreak. Then, get a crowbar(try to get a titanium crowbar, not a steel one) and a sledgehammer, as these can double up for your melee weapons (the crowbar is a better weapon), but you will also use them for construction (which you will be doing a lot of), and make sure that you have alot of construction material, from wooden planks to nails(see fortification page of this wiki). If you can, make these tools attachable to your body because in Z-Day, your hands will be very busy. You should also get a shovel and a pick for fortification purposes. Next, you will need your primary firearm. You should have a semi-automatic rifle. If you can, get a scope (for sniping), a red-dot sight (accuracy), a silencer (less noise), and a flaslight (to fight at night). For the secondary wepaon, get a pistol with all of the following, and get a holster for it. Once you get your weapons, get a bicycle-powered genereator for your house, and learn how wire it towards your appliances. Then start hoarding oil, matches, and lighters (about 100 days worth of matches and lighters)(for oil, you will need hundreds of gallons of it. You will need to make a fire for several reasons from cooking to disposing of zombie corpses. You should also get a flashlight with 20 extra batteries, you never know when your flaslight (on the gun) runs out. You should also get a radio to get updates about the outbreak once your city is infested. You will also need a ladder to use after you destroy your staircase. Then, start hoarding things for morale, such as comic books, novels, video games (with earphones or reduced volume), ipod (with earphones), earplugs (zombie moans can traumtize a person). And if you manage to get all of these items, start learning about first aid, construction, farming. Above all, start training with your rifle, you need to be a good marksman in order to survive in the zombie world. The Great Panic The Great Panic is when the people in your area become aware of the zombie apocalypse, and your city/country will be purged into a state of utter chaos, but luckily, you would've prepared beforehand. Zombies will be a stealth force in the few weeks before the great panic. If there is news about zombie in your city, be cautious. Bring your pistol with you whenever you can, as being cornered by a mob of zombies will lead to your death. Once a small but significiant amount of the population is infected, people will realize the true potential of this threat, and order will start to collapse. People will attempt to gather supplies to prepare for the apocalypse (looting gunshops). However, they are too late, and gunshop owners will take these guns for themselves. The large congregations of people will attract zombies, and law enforcement will have to turn their attention from killing zombies to keeping order. During the great panic, you should remain inside your home. You should destroy the staircase (if it is 2 floors), and use a ladder to get to the second floor. You should transport all your supplies to the second floor (believe me, this will take several hours at the least). You will spend the majority of your time in the second floor. Devote one part of your garden as a latrine (yes, you may have to use the bathroom on the second floor window at times). Stay up on the second floor. Don't call anyone, it will only contribute to the clogging lines, but if someone calls you, by all means answer it (quietly). Think about whether you want to be in a group or not. In a group, you will be able to hold off more zombies, but in a group, you will exhaust supplies faster. How many people can your home-grown plants support per day, divide that number by two, that is the maximum number of people that can be in your group. If you want, invite certain people in your neighborhood into your group, but make sure that they will be useful for you and make sure that they have some supplies (weapon, food and water). After your group is formed, turn every tap for every sink/bathtub up on the second floor. This water will not be avaliable after the water lines shut down, and you don't want to use your bottled water supply yet. Close all the curtains on your windows, and avoid turning on bright lights, instead make a fire or use your flashlight. If you have a group, ignore this paragraph. If you are alone, limit watch duty to the daytime (just observe the surrounding area), sleep in the night, but sleep with a weapon close at hand and sleep lightly. If you have a group, set up two 8 hour shifts, with half your group sleeping and half on watch duty per shift. If you have 2+ people awake per shift (4 or more in group), designate one person to wake up the sleepers if your base is somehow breached. In the Zombie World The great panic will die down a few days after it started. Zombies will range in the tens of thousands to tens of millions (depending on where you live). Stay up on the second floor, try to be as quiet as possible. If you are lucky, you will not face zombies for a long time. Make sure that you eat your grown food, your canned food is for emergencies. After the water you accumulated upstairs is gone, start using your bottled water (you will get used to washing your hands in mineral water). Listen to the radio, use your morale items, and keep someone on lookout duty (simply someone observing the first floor if any zombies are going in and out). As time passes, you will notice that zombies will occasionally wander into the first floor, if you are completely silent, the zombie will eventually go out of your house. However, if it noticed your group, try to kill it as silently as possible (with the crowbar). When you fight zombies, ALWAYS make sure that you destroy their brains. Also, when using melee weapons, be conservative with your strikes. Make sure that all of your attacks are enough to kill a zombie in one hit, because swinging your crowbar multiple times will eventually tire you, and adrenaline does not last forever. Zombie corpses can lead to sickness, so you should try to dispose of those as soon as possible. To do that, you will have to drag the corpse somewhere away from your home (100m distance), and then burn it. Make sure that whoever is disposing of the corpse has no cuts (in case zombie blood gets in his body), and he or she wears gloves, apron, goggles, etc, a corpse, zombie or not (although zombie corpses are 10x more hazardous than human ones) is a health hazard if left out to long. However, doing this will require you to go outside, and going outside will require you to fight more zombies (and dispose of those corpses too). When venturing outside of your base, make sure that you are doing this in the daytime. In the nighttime, you will not be able to fight as well, and you should only leave in the night if it is absolutely necessary. If you are lucky enought to fight a smaller group of zombies (1 to 5 (add 2 for each person in your group), you can deal with them with melee weapons. However, if you have to fight larger groups, use your firearm. Using your firearm will attract other zombies. If you are outnumbered, retreat to the second floor of your house. You can snipe them from up there, while they are in the first floor, and they cannot get you from there because you destroyed the staircase. If you defeated all the zombies that heard your rifle, you will have a 100m radius of "zombie free zone". Do some light scavenging in the radius, and look for some more supplies in those houses. Eventually, you will encounter raiders, and they will most likely be armed with some sort of a gun or an arsenal melee weapon. If the local raiders are armed with melee weapons, your in luck. The sheer sight of your rifle will probably frighten them. After all, they are usually just citizens desperate for supplies. However, if they are well-armed, then you may not want to be so visible. If they discover your group you should give into their deals if you can, but sometimes you will have to fight them. If you encounter a newcomer(s), first check them up for bites. If they have bites, don't attempt to fight with them (you can get hurt or even killed), just decline them from entering your group. If they don't have bites, take caution, look at your current situation in terms of supplies, do you have enough food for 5 new people? If you choose to let them in, observe their behavior, if you see the slightest sign of suspiscion, investigate it. Look for updates on your radio, did world governments defeat zombies or did zombies collapse the world governments. If the governments defeated the zombies, then your goal is to get evacuated. If the zombies collapsed world governments (just like your city), then your goal is to survive. This guide will assume that the world government collapses, so if the world governements do manage to defeat the zombies, plan a escape route to another nation rather than follow the "renewable life" part. If anyone in your group is bitten, amputate their bitten limb, use first aid on the amputated limb (staunch bleeding, bandage, give painkillers). Then, contain the bitten individual(s) up somewhere secure and check on them 30 hours after the bite. If they turn, you have to kill them, despite what anyone in your group says. After all, it would be their silent death wish to avoid being one of those monsters. If they are still human, consider yourself lucky, their vitality will boost the morale of your group. If they are still alive, make sure that you have enough pain killers for an extremely long amount of time. If the infected individual is alive, know that he or she should be assigned to tasks that don't require both arms/legs. Eventually, you will have to move into the first floor as you will have to build a well (renewable water), the first floor should also have low visibility, and you should use the second floor as a fallback position. You will have to secure the first floor and you will have to maintain a low visibility at the same time. To secure the first floor, you should reinforce all windows and doors. For the windows, destroy the glasss. Then, put sandbags in the window (raiders will never hurt you through the window again). Then, reinforce the window with metal bars. Designate 2 doors for your main entrance and your emergency exit. For the rest of the doors, replace them with a wall of bricks and attach metal bars on them. For the doors you will use, metal rods and if possible, get a metal door (stronger than the wooden one). Then, you should concentrate on making your house fireproof (if a accident occurs, you will be safe), and if you can, make it soundproof (you will attract much less attention). If you have a lot of supplies, get rid of the fence and replace it with a 10ft tall brick wall around your house. If you are especially abundant in supplies, make the brick wall 2 m thick and accessible with a ladder. This will allow your gaurds to shoot on top of the wall with relative safety. If you make the 2m thick wall, the area inside the wall will be completely safe. However, raiders will definitely notice the brick wall, so think about the number of raiders in your area befeore making the wall. Also, making the brick wall will attract the attention of all the zombies in a 500m radius from the wall, only try this if you are well armed. However, if you defeat the zombies, you will have a larger area of "zombie free zone". Living a Renewable Life and Improving your base You will need a source of water, and to do that, you will have to make a well. Make the well as far away from the latrine as possible, you do not want to risk going through the latrine and getting sick. This task will take several weeks, you must start constructing the well several weeks before your water supply will run out. You can choose how you will build the well: using a pick and a shovel or you can use modern equipment (that generates far more noise but gets the job done much more quickly). As you dig the hole in the ground, support it with bricks to prevent collapse. After that, use a ladder to get back up and put a bucket and a really* long rope to get the water. That will be your near-infinite source of water, as long as you can defend the area around the well, water will not be a problem. After you build the well, you will have to defend the well. If you did not already build the perimeter wall, do so, the last thing you want is a water source that you cannot access. If you have a lot of supplies and someone in your group is a skilled engineer, make some traps around your wall. If you don't have the supplies or the engineer, dig a 8ft deep trench around your wall (except in front of your entrance). This will only require a shovel/pick and hard work. The zombies will fall in the trench and will be immobile, giving you an easy kill. Of course, raiders will just go around your trench and to your entrance, making this trap useless against them. Another downside for this trap is that when you are sieged by thousands of zombies, only the first wave of zombies will be stuck, there simply isn't enough room to contain 6,000 zombies in that trench. After you kill the zombies, PLEASE dispose of them, even when they are slain in your trench. Category:User Plans Category:User plan/surviving undead outbreaks